


Семь сцен из жизни Дестени Руманчек, практикующей ведьмы

by yika



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая сова прилетела к Дестени, когда ей было двенадцать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь сцен из жизни Дестени Руманчек, практикующей ведьмы

1.

Дестени проснулась от того, что кто-то тыкал ей в лицо холодным влажным носом. А еще нагло щекотал усами. Она открыла глаза и увидела прямо перед собой нахальную угольно-черную морду.

— Не-е-ет, — пробубнил Андреас, натягивая одеяло на голову.

«Да-а-а», — всем своим видом говорил кот.

Дестени вздохнула. Роман Годфри утверждал, что нашел этого кота на улице, однако ей было доподлинно известно, что он купил его у богатенького коллекционера, который держал ферму за городом. Причем за баснословные деньги. Купил и презентовал ее кузену. Вернее, просто вытряхнул негодника из переноски, подтолкнул к Питеру носком начищенного до зеркального блеска ботинка, пробурчал что-то вроде «ты же любишь котов» и спешно ретировался, насупившись и сунув руки в карманы.

Питер назвал кота Каспером. По каким причинам и в какой именно момент Каспер превратился из кота Питера в кота Дестени, в коллективной памяти не отложилось. Однако факт оставался фактом: именно ее он будил по утрам, требуя хлеба и зрелищ.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — сказал Андреас и ухватил ее поперек живота, намереваясь утащить к себе под бок, в гнездо из одеял. Рука его была горячей. Обветренные губы, прижимающиеся к ее шее и голому плечу — и того горячей. — Потерпит.

Она с самого начала подозревала, что этот кот понимает человеческую речь. Словно в подтверждение ее догадки Каспер разразился надсадным мяуканьем. Андреас застонал и попытался спихнуть его с кровати ногой, однако тот увернулся и полоснул его по пятке.

— Гребаный сукин сын!

Внизу, на кухне, заработала соковыжималка, запахло свежим кофе. Каспер прижал уши к голове, готовясь атаковать. Из спальни Шелли доносилась классическая музыка. Солнечный свет, проникая в комнату сквозь витражное окно, дробился на цветные ромбы, которые ложились на пол, на стены, на старое лоскутное одеяло, на встрепанную макушку Василеску, торчащую из одеяльного кокона.

Утро.

Сделав над собой усилие, Дестени выбралась из постели. Потянулась — сладко, до хруста в спине, привстав на цыпочки. Она не видела, но совершенно точно знала, что Андреас наблюдает за ней горящими глазами. Однако сегодня утром у нее не было времени на баловство, как бы ей этого ни хотелось.

Накинув на голое тело халат, она спустилась вниз.

Роман Годфри, — одетый в дорогой, идеально сидящий костюм, с зализанными назад волосами, — страшным голосом угрожал кому-то по телефону.

— Мне нужны все данные об этом человеке, слышишь меня? — шипел он, прижимая трубку плечом. Руки у него были заняты: правой он придерживал на бедре Надю, левой сражался с соковыжималкой. — Абсолютно все. Я хочу знать, с кем он встречается, кого трахает, где заказывает суши и сколько раз в день ссыт. Разузнай все, что сможешь, а потом вытащи голову из задницы и разузнай остальное. Хорошего дня, тупица.

Тупица что-то залепетал в ответ, но Роман не стал слушать. 

— Хуесос, — пробормотал он, выключил телефон и сунул его в карман.

— Проблемы? — поинтересовалась Дестени.

— Какой-то хитровыебанный козел метит на место Прайса в совете директоров. Охотится на его акции, заваливает отдел предложениями о покупке. Уже два хуесоса из команды перебежали к этому мудиле. Мелкая сошка, но мне все равно это не нравится.

— Я думала, ты только и мечтаешь, как бы вытурить Прайса из Белой Башни. — Мягко оттолкнув обоих Годфри в сторону, она перелила апельсиновый сок из соковыжималки в пластиковую бутылочку с изображением Винни-Пуха и засунула в Надин рюкзачок.

Роман насупился. Он не любил вспоминать о временах, когда между ним и Прайсом шла холодная война, и еще меньше любил, когда ему о них напоминали. В этом смысле он походил на ребенка, который чтобы поскорее забыть о каком-либо досадном происшествии, притворяется, что его отродясь не было.

От необходимости объясняться его избавил Питер. На ходу натягивая куртку, он ссыпался с лестницы и, пробормотав приветствие, бросился к двери, где накануне оставил свои ботинки.

— Как насчет завтрака? — окликнула его Дестени. Выдавая подобные фразочки, она почему-то чувствовала себя Линдой, хоть Линда никогда не относилась в тому разряду матерей, что трясутся над своими чадами.

— Нет времени, — ответил Питер, наскоро обматывая шею шарфом и хлопая себя по карманам. — Я заскочу на ланч в «Деннис». Оставь мне тех котлеток, которые как крошками обсыпали, идет?

— Я могу подбросить тебя на работу, если хочешь, — предложил Роман репродукции Эшера на стене.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Брось, мне по дороге...

Дверь за Питером захлопнулась до того, как он успел закончить фразу.

Они услышали, как снаружи закашлял грузовичок Андреаса. Чихнул раз, другой, потом все-таки завелся. Роман вдруг опустился на ближайший стул — резко, как подкошенный. Выражение лица у него сделалось точь-в-точь такое, какое часто бывало у Каспера, когда тот в попытке выпросить дополнительную порцию корма притворялся самым голодным и несчастным котом на всем белом свете.

— Хуесос.

Дестени посмотрела на него с сочувствием.

— Сколько это будет продолжаться?

— Я пытаюсь! — тут же вызверился Роман. — Ты же видишь!

Да, она видела. Видела прекрасно. Трещину, пролегшую между этими двумя, прежде неразлучными, не заметил бы лишь слепой... Да и то, скорее всего, заметил бы, свалившись в ее холодное нутро и сломав себе шею.

Наверху послышался шорох, и по лестнице спустилась Шелли. Она преодолевала ступеньки медленно и осторожно, крепко держась за перила. Дестени вспомнила, что когда-то для этой девочки представлял сложность любой способ перемещения, не только лестницы.

Добравшись до кухни, Шелли приняла из рук брата чашку кофе. Дестени привстала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. Девочка улыбнулась в ответ, а кожа в том месте, где ее коснулись теплые губы, засияла бледным голубым светом.

— Нам пора, — сказал Роман. Подхватив рюкзачок Нади, он закинул его себе на плечо, где уже болтался его собственный кожаный портфель. — Поехали?

Шелли кивнула. Она могла разговаривать, однако делала это крайне редко. То ли потому, что не до конца ожившие голосовые связки все еще плохо ее слушались и доставляли дискомфорт, то ли просто по привычке. Попрощавшись, брат и сестра покинули дом.

Входная дверь снова хлопнула, и Дестени осталась одна. Несмотря на уличный шум, проникающий сквозь распахнутые окна вместе с запахом спиреи, цветущей под окном, ей казалось, что в кухне оглушительно тихо. Только Каспер в своем уголке оживленно хрустел сухим кормом, обернув хвост вокруг лап. Зачем, спрашивается, она так рано вскакивала?

Дестени обняла себя за плечи и опустилась на ближайший стул. Видит бог, ей пора заканчивать думать, будто без нее разномастная стая, в которую за последний год мутировала ее семья, рассыплется, словно высохший песочный замок. 

2.

В отличие от многих других забегаловок в городе, в «Деннис» утро было самым спокойным временем. Работяги, желающие плотно пообедать, подтягивались сюда лишь к полудню, а до тех пор компанию Дестени составлял Анджело — повар, из-за темных кругов под глазами и внушительного живота похожий на огромную добродушную панду, — и несколько завсегдатаев.

Завсегдатаев Дестени любила. Когда-то, будучи еще подростком, она мечтала стать своею в каком-нибудь пабе. Настолько своей, чтобы можно было приходить, когда захочется, устраиваться за стойкой и подпирать щеку кулаком. «Как обычно, Ди?» — спрашивали бы ее бармены. «Как обычно, красавчик», — небрежно отвечала бы Дестени. А другие посетители смотрели бы на нее с уважением, теребя в руках меню...

Жизнь в разъездах не способствовала постоянству, и тому, чтобы превратиться где-нибудь в узнаваемого завсегдатая — тоже. Однако Дестени обнаружила, что находиться по другую сторону стойки тоже весьма неплохо.

— Как обычно? — спросила она у Венди, потрепанной блондинки с усталыми серыми глазами. Венди была проституткой — старой, по меркам профессии, и глупой, по меркам улицы. Та молча кивнула. На скуле у нее запеклась ссадина, губа опухла. Ни о чем не спрашивая, Дестени присовокупила к ее обычной порции омлета с гренками и беконом пару таблеток аспирина. И мысленно сделала себе заметку добавить немного лаванды в черничный пирог, которым Венди периодически себя баловала. Лаванда повышает настроение, а еще предотвращает неверные решения, проистекающие от утомления или подавленного состояния духа.

Через проход от нее здоровенный мужик-дальнобойщик в бейсболке калифорнийских «Медведей» уплетал плотный английский завтрак. Ему Дестени еще раньше подмешала толченых семян жимолости, от которых временно улучшается зрение и концентрируется внимание, — а без него на дороге никак. Дальше, у окна, делили один ванильный милкшейк две девицы. Судя по тетрадкам, торчащим из приоткрытых сумок, обе прогуливали школу. Дестени не могла их винить. День и вправду был прекрасным. В такое солнечное теплое утро ни одной живой душе не захочется сидеть в классе.

И, конечно, был еще Стивен. Основательная солидность его имени никак не вязалась с обликом грязного бездомного старикана с сальными волосами, торчащими вокруг блестящей лысины, однако он все равно требовал, чтобы его называли именно так. Стивен, в отличие от прочих, был полезным. Он выносил мусор, помогал Дестени таскать тяжести, а если был не особо пьяным, то и мыл громоздкие жирные противни на кухне. За это она подкармливала его. И никогда не забывала сдабривать его суп цикорием, забирающим из человеческой души горечь.

Дальнобойщик отбыл первым, поблагодарив Анджело за отличную еду и оставив ей щедрые чаевые. Следующей отчалила Венди. Она расплатилась мятыми купюрами, которые извлекла из лифчика, и забрала пирог с собой, чтобы «схомячить дома, перед тем, как наконец завалюсь спать». Убрав грязную посуду, Дестени подкрутила рычажок радио — Бесси Смит как раз хныкала о том, что дождевая вода набралась ей в ботинки — и решила, что пришло время немного отдохнуть.

Она очнулась лишь спустя час, когда Анджело положил свою широкую, волосатую лапу ей на плечо. Обернулась. Прямо перед ее носом возникла большая чашка кофе с молоком и ореховым сиропом.

— Это за что? — удивилась она, принимая подношение.

— Передохни немного, — пробасил Анджело. — Что с тобой сегодня?

Дестени посмотрела на него вопросительно. Разве она вела себя иначе, чем обычно?

Повар молча кивнул в сторону рабочей стойки. Пелена упала с глаз, и Ди вдруг разглядела и начищенные до блеска ножи и вилки, и батарею сверкающих чистотой стаканов, и салфетки, неизвестно когда успевшие превратиться из бумажных прямоугольников в лебедей с изогнутой шеей. С пивных кранов, словно по волшебству, исчез налет, со стойки — заскорузлые пятна. Чистые тарелки высились в сушилке опрятной горкой. На листьях герани, притулившейся у окна, посверкивали капельки воды. Картину дополняла длинная, на четыре краника, кофейная машина. Дестени могла поклясться, что никогда не видела ее такой чистой. А еще она могла поклясться, что совершенно не помнила, как чистила ее.

Сначала она услышала нервный, почти истеричный смешок, и только потом осознала, что сама же и издала его. И в самом деле — смешно! А ведь проснувшись сегодня утром, она чувствовала себя совсем как обычно.

Проснувшись сегодня утром, она думала, что вторая сова совсем ее не испугала.

3.

Ди много раз задавалась вопросом, как отреагирует Андреас, если узнает о совах. Испугается ли он? Сбежит ли? Пока проявления ее магической сущности лишь забавляли его. Но ведь и видел он всего ничего. Только жаб, которых она приносит домой в коричневых бумажных пакетах, — в таких другие люди носят продукты из супермаркета, — да еще карты. Иногда она могла махнуть рукой и увеличить громкость радио, работающего в соседней комнате, но что с того? Он не топил ее в ванне, не говорил через нее с духами, глядя, как карие глаза превращаются в черные, демонические. Не разрывал по ее просьбе могил...

Андреас Василеску был цыганом, но не Руманчеком.

Дестени сплюнула зубную пасту в раковину и прополоскала рот. Глупые мысли. Она взрослая, самостоятельная женщина, которая в жизни ни от кого не зависела и не привязывалась ни к одному мужчине сильнее, чем следовало. Исключением из этого правила являлась лишь ее семья и странные наросты, образовавшиеся на ней, словно кораллы на подводном рифе. И этого достаточно. Это все, что ей нужно.

— Золотце.

Словно приманенный ее мыслями, Андреас вошел в ванную. Скользнул внутрь через приоткрытую дверь и закрыл ее за собой. В мгновение ока прижал Ди к раковине, поцеловал в затылок, обхватил сильными руками. Его запах — кожа, железо и горький травяной дух, собранные воедино — ударил в ноздри. Было в этом запахе что-то, что пугало ее, но не всерьез, а так, как пугают призраки в фильмах ужасов. Ты знаешь, что если они и опасны, то только для героев фильма, но уж точно не для тебя.

В зеркало, расположенное над раковиной, Дестени было прекрасно видно, как голодно поблескивают его черные глаза. Под его руками она изогнулась и подалась назад, чтобы прижаться к нему теснее. И почувствовала, как он зарычал от этого движения. Мысли о совах испарились, словно их и не было. По телу горячей волной разлился жар. Соски затвердели, оттопырились, приподнимая тонкую материю полупрозрачной ночнушки, а тоненькие волоски на загривке и руках встали дыбом. Ди чувствовала, что кожа ее горит, словно после сильного солнечного ожога... и только его губы, обветренные и прохладные, могли унять это жжение.

Просто чудо, как на нее влияет этот мужчина.

— Ты слишком занята в последнее время, золотце, — сказал Андреас прямо ей в ухо низким, хрипловатым голосом, от которого низ ее живота пронзило острым жарким спазмом. — Ты же знаешь, что жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы...

— Чтобы тратить время на работу. Я в курсе. Ты... скучал по мне?

— Ты же знаешь, что скучал. — Его руки жадно огладили ее бока и бедра, заскользили вверх, задирая подол. — А... ты?

Дестени обернулась через плечо, обожгла его призывным взглядом, провела кончиком языка по верхней губе. Во рту все еще ощущался привкус зубной пасты. Скоро его сменит другой — свежего пота и горячей кожи. 

— Тоже. Чувствуешь? — она привстала на цыпочки и мягко качнулась назад — не потерлась, не прижалась как следует, только раздразнила.

Андреас в ответ не сказал ничего, только отстранился от нее, чтобы подойти к двери и запереть ее. Щелчок замка окатил Дестени новой волной предвкушения.

— Дом полон детишек, золотце, — прошептал он ей на ухо, снова крепко сжимая ладонями гибкую талию. А потом одна рука вдруг взмыла вверх и зажала ей рот. — Поэтому тебе придется вести себя потише.

4.

Таймер щелкнул, обозначая окончание тринадцатой фазы. Дестени перестала помешивать варево (серебряной ложкой, широкими кругами, против часовой стрелки, на протяжении двенадцати минут, кажущимися бесконечностью, если тебе до одури хочется писать) и приготовилась к последней фазе, четырнадцатой. По счастью, она была совсем не длинной. Мгновенной, если на то пошло. Провозившись на кухне пять с половиной часов подряд, Дестени должна была опрокинуть готовое зелье в раковину. В идеале — в поток бегущей воды, однако опытным путем ее предшественниц было установлено, что поток канализационный тоже подходит для этого дела. Соль была в том, чтобы вылить результат своей работы с легкой душой, не жалея потраченных ингредиентов и не жадничая, доказывая тем самым, что ее помыслы все еще чисты и не корыстны. Тогда на месте пропавшего зелья выкристаллизовывался сгусток соли, ради которого все, собственно, и затевалось.

Сунув руки в стеганые кухонные варежки, Дестени схватила кастрюльку и ухнула ее содержимое в раковину, не давая себе времени на раздумья. Если прикажешь себе не думать ни о чем, в голову тот же час полезут именно те мысли, от которых следует отгородиться. Так что, когда кастрюлька опорожнилась, в сознании ее царствовала благословенная пустота.

Зелье пропало в водостоке, оставив после себя лишь мутные зеленые разводы и парочку листков белладонны, застрявших в решетке. Разглядывать, начала ли кристаллизоваться соль или нет, Дестени не стала — сразу бросилась в ванную, сдернула трусики, опустилась на унитаз и наконец опорожнила переполненный мочевой пузырь. Пять с половиной часов на ногах, почти не меняя позы — это еще ничего, хотя и трудно с непривычки. Ведьмам, стряпающим зелье, удерживающее волка в полнолуние, приходилось куда сложнее. Процесс занимал двое суток и требовал участия как минимум трех женщин — одна выдержать всю процедуру от начала и до конца была не в состоянии.

Спустив воду и вымыв руки, Дестени опустилась на край ванны. Страх и усталость, которые нельзя было подпускать к себе во время работы, набросились на нее тройным грузом, словно пытаясь компенсировать пропущенное время.

— Уже две, — сказала Дестени и едва не вскрикнула, таким чужим и холодным показался ей вдруг собственный голос.

Первая сова прилетела к Дестени Руманчек давно. Если точнее — когда ей было всего двенадцать, и она целиком состояла из острых локтей, ободранных коленок и копны густых вьющихся волос, не менее непослушных, чем она сама. Случилось это ночью. Она спала, разметавшись по узкой кровати и даже во сне изнемогая от напоенной запахами трав летней духоты, когда ее разбудил голос — высокий, противный и визгливый. Доносился он от окна. Не вполне проснувшись, Дестени сползла с кровати и прошлепала через комнату, чтобы отдернуть занавеску и выяснить, кому из ее дворовых приятелей вздумалось звать ее погулять посреди ночи. Однако за окном ее дожидался не Джеймс, не Картер и даже не самодовольный зануда Дадли, которого хлебом не корми, дай выпендриться перед кем-нибудь, лишний раз демонстрируя, что он не боится сбегать из дому после захода солнца. За занавеской ее поджидало кое-что, и при одном взгляде на это кое-что Дестени едва не заорала благим матом.

На приземистой яблоне, растущей рядом с окном, сидела сова. Огромная, размером с собаку. Сидела, смотрела на нее круглыми глазами, которые светились в темноте, словно два фонарика, и надсадно визжала:

— Ди-и-и! Ди-и-и-и! Открой окно, ДИ-И-И-И!

«Ну и противный же у нее голос», отстранено подумала Дестени перед тем, как обмочиться.

— Пока она одна, — втолковывала ей бабушка несколько часов спустя, пока Дестени, все еще едва живая от страха, вливала в себя чашку за чашкой чая с лимоном и травами, убаюкивающими смятение, — волноваться тебе не о чем. Одна сова всего лишь означает, что в тебе есть дар. Но если прилетит вторая — насторожись.

— Вторая? — вскинулась Ди, которой и первой страшенной птицы, зовущей ее по имени, хватило с макушкой. — Прилетит и вторая?

— Нет, если ты не будешь делать глупостей.

— Каких глупостей? — по словам отца выходило, что все, чем она занимается в жизни, подходит под эту категорию.

Старуха окинула ее взглядом, словно прикидывала, достаточно ли она взрослая для таких разговоров, или нет.

— Не влюбляйся, — буркнула она наконец. — Гуляй, с кем хочешь и сколько хочешь, если тебе того хочется, но не позволяй ни одному мужчине завладеть твоим сердцем. Иначе к тебе прилетит Инграмед, вторая сова, а оттуда и до третьей недалеко.

Дестени почесала поджившую ссадину на коленке. Чай бабушки-ведьмы сделал свое дело: она больше не боялась... Зато любопытство проснулось и требовало пищи.

— А когда к ведьме прилетает третья сова?

— Об этом тебе заботиться рано. Расскажу, когда подрастешь.

Но она не рассказала ни спустя год, ни спустя десять лет. Водитель грузовика, не рассмотревший иссохшую сгорбленную старуху, выскочившую на пешеходный переход из ниоткуда, позаботился об этом. А Дестени с каждым днем все больше и больше погружалась в ее наследство, знахарство и магию, и почти не интересовалась ничем, кроме этого. Первая сова, белая Ситирица, приносящая маленьким девочкам весть о том, что они принадлежат к ведьминскому ковену, больше не пугала ее, а от второй не было ни слуху, ни духу.

До позавчерашнего вечера.

Дестени поднялась с ванны, одернула короткое платье и направилась в кухню. Не откладывая в долгий ящик, сразу глянула в раковину... и улыбнулась: рядом со стоком лежал здоровенный соляной кристалл. Переливающийся белым, изумрудным и голубым, он был прекрасен и походил на веточку подводного коралла.

— Иди сюда, дружок, — проворковала она, ловко отцепляя его от керамической поверхности раковины и переправляя в обитую бархатом деревянную коробочку, которую приготовила загодя. — Иди сюда, красавчик.

Убрав коробочку подальше, она принялась наводить порядок на кухне. Теперь, когда в ее доме откуда ни возьмись вдруг появилась малышка, которая, может, и не ходила еще как следует, зато ползала вовсю и тянула в рот все, что подвернется под руку, будь то кошачий хвост или экстракт горецвета, Дестени следовало проявлять осторожность. И научиться опрятности. Папаша ребенка недалеко ушел от своего чада — не более чем неделю назад Шелли едва успела остановить его, когда тот уже готовился отхлебнуть из чашки, куда вместо карамельного сиропа накапал вытяжки из клыков гремучей змеи.

Больше всего на свете ей хотелось поговорить с Питером. Еще ей хотелось поговорить с Линдой, но та была далеко, слишком далеко. Так что оставался лишь он. Как бы ей хотелось усесться рядом с ним на диване, с бутылкой холодного пива в одной руке и зажженной сигаретой в другой, и медленно, не торопясь, поведать обо всех своих страхах, обо всех переживаниях! О том, как она едва не померла от страха две ночи назад, когда, подойдя к окну, вдруг увидела рядом с первой совой вторую: огромную, вдвое больше первой, кроваво-красную, со злым, предупреждающим взглядом. Как та защелкала клювом и взревела: «Ди-и-и! ДИ-И-И-И! Ты идешь по наклонной, Ди-и-и-и! Берегись, ведьма, иначе вместе с силой тебя оставит разум!»

Однако провернуть это на практике не представлялось возможным: с утра до вечера Питер пропадал на работе, едва ли не выпрашивая двойные смены, а в остальное время пропадал черт знает где, возвращаясь домой лишь для того, чтобы поспать. Если бы Дестени знала его хуже, то подумала бы, что он делает это специально, чтобы избежать необходимости встречаться с Годфри... Однако она знала его очень хорошо, и потому была в этом совершенно уверена.

— Тупица, — буркнула она себе под нос, запирая очередной ящик из тех, выдвигать которые можно было только ей.

Да, вот именно, тупица и трус. Вот когда она была маленькой, Винс не спускал ей трусости. Никогда и ни за что не позволял бегать от проблем вместо того, чтоб решать их. Не умеешь плавать? А как тебе понравится оказаться одной посреди озера? Боишься драчунов из школы, которые не брезгуют поколачивать девочек? Понятия не имею, как эта бита попала в твой рюкзак. Богатенькие дурочки из параллельного класса смеются над тобой из-за непослушных волос и папаши, который слишком много пьет и живет в трейлере? Угадай, кто придет к ужину. Угадай, кто отныне будет изнывать от зависти, мечтая сбежать из опостылевшего дома с беленьким заборчиком и тоже поселиться посреди таинственного, загадочного леса...

Винс, старый пьянчужка, порой мог быть тем еще подонком, но одного у него было не отнять — умения подтолкнуть человека в нужную сторону. И храбрости, господи, храбрости, да. Будь он трусом, разве сунулся бы к Оливии Годфри, разве кончилось бы их знакомство тем, что он стал продавать ей капли? Если и было что-то, в чем Дестени хотелось быть похожей на отца, так именно в этом. Быть такой же решительной... Такой же наглой...

И вот тогда, посреди залитой полуденным солнцем кухни, в голову ей вдруг пришла очень хорошая идея.

5.

— Это очень плохая идея, — пробормотала Шелли, поднимаясь вслед за ней по ступенькам, ведущим на чердак. — Мне это не нравится.

— С ними все будет в порядке, ручаюсь тебе.

Дверью не пользовались уже много лет, с тех пор, как умер отец, однако она поддалась, даже не скрипнув. Дестени оглядела завалы картонных коробок, ящиков, мешков, сундуков и старых чемоданов, которыми была забита добрая половина чердака. Винс, долгой ему памяти, никогда ничего не выбрасывал. Словно сорока, падкая на блестящее, или запасливый енот, он тащил в нору все, что привлекало его внимание и, как ему казалось, могло пригодиться в будущем. И благо бы в свою! Но почему-то вместо того, чтобы забивать рухлядью трейлер, он предпочитал использовать для этой цели ее чердак.

Дестени присела перед одной из коробок. Отодвинула отрезок фанеры, которым сама же и прикрыла ее сверху, чтобы внутрь не попала пыль. В коробке оказались пластинки: десятки записей классических концертов, виолончели, флейты и старых ирландских баллад. Шелли заинтересованно приблизилась и устроилась на полу рядом с ней. Мигнула — сначала обычным глазом, потом тем, другим, идеально круглым и лишенным как зрачка и белка, так и ресниц — протянула руку, и благоговейно погладила одну из пластинок.

— Брамс, — прошептала она. — Он мне очень нравится.

— Да? — Дестени никогда в жизни не слушала классическую музыку, однако смутно понимала, что в обширной коллекции Винса просто обязано было заваляться хоть что-нибудь ценное. — Я думаю, где-то здесь должен найтись и проигрыватель. Можем отыскать его, привести в порядок и поставить в твоей комнате. Хочешь?

Шелли ответила не сразу. Дестени неоткуда было знать, что музыка, записанная на винил, напоминает девочке об Оливии, которая ставила пластинки едва ли не каждый вечер, вне зависимости от того, была ли одна или в компании... Ей неоткуда было знать об этом, но каким-то образом она знала. И, дождавшись кивка, осторожно погладила Шелли по плечу.

Они копались в старых вещах, пока яркие солнечные лучи, проникающие с улицы, не превратились сначала в красновато-золотистые, а потом в густо-янтарные, теплые и тягучие. Помимо залежей пластинок, среди сокровищ Винса обнаружилось множество старых журналов — от детских комиксов до старых выпусков Пентхауса. Еще тут были альбомы с фотографиями, тюки с одеждой, железяки непонятного предназначения... В сундуке, притулившемся у самой стены, Дестени обнаружила две пленочные камеры, судя по габаритам — неимоверно старые, но отлично сохранившиеся. Шелли отыскала калейдоскоп — немного потрескавшийся, но не потерявший своей яркости. Занятые находками, они не заметили, как внизу хлопнула дверь, и услышали Романа лишь тогда, когда он оглушительно чихнул, сунув голову в помещение.

— Совсем рехнулись? — сочувственно поинтересовался он, осматривая разгром. — Шелли, от тебя не ожидал.

Сестра, поднявшись, водрузила ему на голову старое дырявое сомбреро, украшенное разноцветными лентами.

— Мы ищем кое-что, — ответила она деловито.

— Астму?

— Нет, — она указала на коробки с пластинками, где блюзы тридцатых годов чередовались с глэм-роком семидесятых. — Проигрыватель. Поможешь нам? Он такой...

— Я знаю, как выглядит проигрыватель, — за то время, что Роман Годфри провел в ее доме, Дестени успела изучить его достаточно хорошо и знала, что он согласится. Этот человек мог проявлять сколько угодно жестокости (напускной) и стервозности (совершенно настоящей) на работе, однако дома из него не вил веревки только ленивый. — Вы ищете в системе?

— Какой такой системе?

— Нормальной! Открываете коробки по очереди или лезете всюду просто так?

— Не умничай, Годфри. Можешь заняться сундуками у окна — там еще никто не побывал.

— Офигеть, — поправив сомбреро, Роман пробрался в дальний конец чердака, переступая через распотрошенные коробки длинными ногами.

На некоторое время под покатым сводом снова воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь периодическими возгласами удивления или громким чихом. Дестени обнаружила небольшой ящик с засушенными кореньями, который так поглотил ее, что на время она даже забыла о своем плане. Шелли очищала от пыли, осматривала, едва не обнюхивала огромный граммофонный рупор. Роман усердно притворялся, что не получает от залежей комиксов про Тинтина и Снежка, обнаружившихся прямо под окном, никакого удовольствия.

Грузовик затормозил на улице, когда свет заходящего солнца уже почти исчез. Видеть в сгущающихся на чердаке фиолетовых сумерках становилось все труднее и труднее, и Дестени уже собиралась махнуть на все рукой, свернуть кампанию по поискам проигрывателя и спуститься вниз, чтобы заняться ужином... Да, она уже и в самом деле собиралась сделать это, когда на чердаке наконец нарисовался Питер — с ног до головы в машинном масле.

— Вечеринка в пижамах? — поинтересовался он, подпирая плечом косяк.

Роман тут же вскинулся и стянул с головы сомбреро, будто оно внезапно обожгло ему макушку.

— О! Хорошо, что ты тут, — воскликнула Дестени. Ладони у нее разом вспотели, но она старалась, чтобы ее голос звучал беззаботно. Чтобы по ее голосу не становилось понятно, что она поджидает его здесь, словно коршун полевку. — Глянь на эти железяки. Может, что-нибудь из этого пригодится в гараже у Тамплера?

— Спроси Андреаса, — Питер сделал шаг назад. Дьявол побери его волчье чутье.

— Я спрашиваю тебя, — Дестени поднялась на ноги, потянулась, разминая затекшие конечности. Улыбнулась так беззаботно, как только могла. — Просто глянь на них. Винс собирал это дерьмо по всему городу, хорошо, если оно и в самом деле кому-нибудь послужит. Просто скажи, пригодится или нет. И если нет, я избавлюсь от этого завтра же утром.

Видно, ее актерские способности и вправду были на высоте, потому что она почувствовала, как он расслабляется. Как чувство тревоги, активизировавшееся, словно у дикого зверя, почуявшего в своем лесу медвежий дух, рассеялось. Сделав несколько шагов внутрь, Питер присел на корточки рядом с грудой железок.

— Подшипники старые, — сказал он, повертев в руках какую-то круглую штуковину, — теперь с такими уже не работают. Шестеренка пойдет. Ключи... у нас их как грязи, но лишними не будут.

Он оглянулся было, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. Дестени еще успела заметить, как его глаза сначала округлились в непонимании, а потом сузились в ярости. А потом, толкая перед собой Шелли, выскочила наружу и захлопнула за собой дверь. Захлопнула и заперла.

6.

Дестени даже не знала, что Питер помнит румынский. Не то чтобы он помнил его особенно хорошо, однако лавины нецензурных эпитетов, которая обрушилась на нее сквозь замочную скважину и в щель между дверью и косяком, ей хватило.

— Я выбью дверь, а потом загрызу тебя, — выплюнул он, когда ему надоело чередовать ругань уговорами. Угрозы испокон веков действовали лучше. 

— Не выбьешь, если не хочешь, чтобы треснул косяк, и крыша рухнула на наши бедные головы.

— Дестени, твою мать! Клянусь тебе, что если ты немедленно не отопрешь эту гребаную дверь...

Напуганная злостью в его голосе, она сбежала. Просто развернулась и быстро спустилась с лестницы, чувствуя, как заходится сердце и плывет перед глазами, как бывало всегда, когда она замахивалась выше головы. И теперь сидела, забравшись с ногами на диван, и бездумно пялилась в телевизор, где шел один из старых фильмов, которые так нравятся Шелли. Сама девочка сидела рядом, прижавшись к ее боку, а Надя посапывала в кольце ее рук. Андреас развалился в кресле напротив.

Детский радиопередатчик, похищенный из комнаты малышки, стоял на кофейном столике и молчал. Она так привыкла к тому, что за последние три часа он не издал ни звука, что едва не подпрыгнула, когда из динамика вдруг послышался смешок Романа.

«Это ты?»

Она сделала страшные глаза и замахала Андреасу рукой — молча, чтобы не упустить ни слова. Тот понял ее, отключил звук у телевизора и тоже обратился в слух.

Целую минуту радиопередатчик — белый, с зелеными медвежатами на пластиковом корпусе — молчал, как будто человек, которому предназначался вопрос, раздумывал, стоит ли отвечать на него... а потом снова ожил.

«Это Дестени, — послышался недовольный голос Питера, — не видишь что ли, у нее цветок в волосах».

«Мальчики тоже могут ходить в венках, если захотят», — ответил Роман обиженно. Шелли, аккуратно переложив спящего ребенка в уютное местечко между декоративной подушкой и спинкой дивана, улыбнулась.

«Как скажешь».

Некоторое время из динамика слышался лишь шорох переворачиваемых страниц.

«А это кто?»

Снова шорох, на этот раз — как если бы Питер придвинулся ближе, чтобы заглянуть Годфри через плечо.

«Винс. Я думал, ты его знал».

«Да. Но тут он такой...»

«Трезвый?»

«Ага».

Послышался смешок. Кто-то — наверное, Роман — снова принялся молча листать страницы.

«Ну, уж это точно ты!»

«Тупица. Это собака, которая прибилась к нам, когда мы жили в Колорадо».

Годфри засмеялся... И на этот раз Дестени показалось, что не он один. На этот раз ей показалось, что Питер засмеялся тоже.

Снова воцарилось молчание. Они услышали, как щелкнула старая камера, лишенная пленки. Раз, другой, потом еще и еще, как будто кто-то ловил очертания чердака в отсутствующий объектив. Заскрипел калейдоскоп. Дестени не знала, что за тишина царит в эти минуты на чердаке, уютная или напряженная, но изо всех сил надеялась, что второй вариант ближе к истине. «Нужно было продумать все получше», — подумала она, нервно выкручивая подол собственного свитера. «Да, нужно было. Господи, какой дурой нужно быть, чтобы решить, будто эти двое вдруг волшебным образом помирятся, стоит поставить их в один угол, словно провинившихся детей».

Они ждали и ждали, однако никто больше ничего не говорил. Андреас зевнул, уныло заглянул в свою чашку, где давно кончился чай, похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. Шелли взялась было за пульт, чтобы вновь вернуть звук телевизору — на экране какой-то мужик в костюме разъезжал по улице на роликовых коньках, и, вне всяких сомнений, пел — как вдруг...

«Я скучал по тебе», — сказал Годфри. Голос его немногим отличался от шороха. Он говорил тихо, так тихо, что слова можно было принять за помехи.

Камера перестала щелкать. Потом защелкала снова.

«Мы живем в одном доме».

«Это не имеет значения. Даже когда ты удрал в Огайо, я скучал по тебе меньше».

«Роман...»

«Ты ненавидишь меня?»

До них донесся усталый вздох Питера.

«Ты мой лучший друг. Я никогда не буду тебя ненавидеть».

«Тогда почему ты ведешь себя так, будто я прокаженный?»

Снова вздох. Дестени могла представить себе в мельчайших подробностях, как Питер сидит, потупив взгляд, и вертит в руках камеру. Ей вдруг нестерпимо захотелось вскочить с места, броситься наверх и отпереть дверь. Или переключить рычажок передатчика с красного на зеленый, и закричать, чтобы они перестали. Чтобы они немедленно заткнулись, оба, потому что она этого не вынесет. Не вынесет тщательно маскируемой надежды в голосе одного и отчуждения в голосе другого.

Она порицала эту дружбу с того самого момента, как та зародилась, и до тех пор, как едва не рухнула из-за трусливой, жадной девчонки, которой приспичило пригреться там, где не следовало. Однако после Миранды все изменилось. Удивительно, в самом деле, как порой самые неподходящие случаи открывают глаза людям. И ведьмам.

«Послушай, — сказал Питер, словно подслушав ее мысли, — в ту ночь... С Мирандой...»

«Нахуй Миранду!» — тут же воскликнул Роман. Голос его из осторожного превратился во взволнованный. Дестени вдруг осознала, что сидит, закусив угол подушки, а Андреас замер, забыв донести сигарету до рта. «Она не имела значения. Для меня. В смысле, не ночь, а Миранда. Ночь — имела. И... и ты».

Тишина. Шелли прижалась к ней, и ее правый, человеческий глаз едва ли не сравнялся по размеру с левым.

«Ты серьезно?» — послышался наконец голос Питера. Звучал он сдавленно, как если бы слова давались ему с трудом. «Послушай, ты должен быть серьезным, когда говоришь такие вещи, потому что если ты так шутишь, то ты просто гребаный мудак».

«Нет!» — горячо перебил его Роман. Дестени знала, что сердце его колотится как бешеное, потому что ее колотилось тоже. Снова послышался шорох, потом стук, как будто что-то — альбом, а может старую камеру — отбросили в сторону. «Нет. Я...»

Андреас рывком поднялся со своего места и хлопнул по приемнику, обрывая связь.

— НЕТ!! — хором взревели Шелли и Дестени.

— Да, — спокойно заявил он. — Нечего греть уши. Посмотрел бы я, как вам понравится, если кто-нибудь станет подслушивать за вами в такой момент.

— Но я должна... Мне нужно...

— Что тебе нужно, так это понять, что это больше не твое дело, золотце, — сказал он непривычно серьезным голосом. — Не твое, не мое... вообще ничье, если уж на то пошло. Ты сделала то, что сделала, и последствия будут такими, какими будут, и у тебя нет никакой возможности повлиять на них. Ты меня понимаешь?

— Да, но...

— Никаких но. Сейчас мы досмотрим эту адскую муть — без обид, Шелл, крошка — потом закажем пиццу или китайскую еду. Поедим, уложим малышку спать, достанем бутылку вина — а может, и две бутылки — и будем смотреть старые выступления Джорджа Карлина, пока глаза не вылезут. А потом, когда вы обе, мои милые пташки, уже не сможете смеяться, а будете только икать, я разгоню вас по постелям. И ты, — он сунул палец под подбородок Дестени и нажал, заставляя ее запрокинуть голову, — не будешь набивать свою милую головку заботами. Не будешь совать свой очаровательный носик в дела этих двоих. Кошки, которые суют свой нос везде и всюду, плохо кончают, Ди. А ведьмы, как я слышал, удивительно похожи на кошек.

7.

— Иди первый.

— С какой стати?

— Ты мужчина.

— Может, я трусливый мужчина.

— Ты не трусливый, а я начинаю терять терпение.

— Но почему я? Ты все это затеяла!

— Лишь потому, что ни у кого, кроме меня, не хватило смелости!

— Если у нас не хватило смелости сталкивать их носами, почему тебе кажется, что ее хватит на то, чтобы расхлебывать последствия?!

— Андреас Василеску. Либо ты немедленно откроешь эту дверь и заглянешь внутрь, либо, клянусь всем, что дорого мне в этом мире...

Их прервал щелчок ключа, проворачиваемого в замочной скважине. Шелли осторожно надавила забинтованной рукой на дверную ручку — старую, латунную, наводящую на мысли о средневековье и заброшенных замках — и толкнула дверь.

На чердаке пахло черемухой, сушеными травами и пылью. Косые солнечные лучи проникали внутрь через большое окно, расположенное на противоположной стене, и высвечивали пылинки, танцующие в воздухе. Потом упирались в дощатый пол, расплывались по нему бледно-желтыми прямоугольными лужами. В одной из таких луж уже успел устроиться неизвестно как просочившийся сюда Каспер.

Сначала Дестени показалось, что их тут нет. Должно быть, они умудрились выбраться. Потом Андреас хмыкнул, Шелли улыбнулась и указала на кучу тряпья на полу, и она тоже увидела это. Две макушки, торчащие совсем рядом из вороха старых одеял. Настолько близко, что светлые, выгоревшие на солнце волосы Романа спутались со встрепанной шевелюрой ее кузена.

Дестени почувствовала, как сердце в ее груди выросло до невероятных размеров.

Василек проливает свет на то, что скрыто. Вносит ясность. Лепесток цветка тыквы помогает добиться понимания. Ни один из них больше не понадобится ей — по крайней мере, не в этой истории.

Третья сова, вестница безумия, прилетает к ведьме, которая заводит семью. Но Дестени больше не боялась.

Пусть прилетает, круглоглазая сплетница. Пусть окажется размером хоть с лошадь. Пусть. Она что-нибудь придумает.


End file.
